


Остров попугаев

by zalzala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Laboratories, Mutants, Mutation, Science Experiments, Talking Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Summary: Посвящается моему другу Лисичу





	Остров попугаев

В лаборатории, где блеск кафеля резал глаза, семенила некрасивая женщина лет сорока. Лаборантка Мэри переживала тяжёлые времена — её брак находился на грани развода, а сын-подросток окончательно отбился от рук. И сегодня ей предстоял очередной вызов к директору школу, поэтому она была рассеяннее обычного. Радости не добавляла новость, что исследования лекарства от старческой деменции не продвинулись ни на йоту и финансирование проекта грозились свернуть. Поэтому, задумавшись о нависших над её головой неприятностях, она споткнулась о какой-то провод и полетела на стол со стоявшей над ней клеткой. Пробирка вылетела из рук и пролилась на гнездо с кладкой.  


— Мэри, твою мать, когда ты научишься переставлять свои копыта! — и прочим сквернословием, которого не ожидаешь от доктора медицинских наук, вылетел биотехнолог Мэтью Старк. Он выместил своё недовольство на несчастной лаборантке и был таков. 

Проходило время. Об инциденте с пробиркой забыли. Лаборатория вскоре заполнили птичьи крики. Птенцы благополучно вылупились, требуя корма и заботы. Все было как обычно, кроме... 

— ... твою мать!!! — заорал Старк. 

— ... твою мать! — пропищали из гнезда. 

Все замерли в удивлении, глядя на клетку. Конечно, все знали, что попугаи могут разговаривать. Но попугаи учатся разговаривать, только если с ними долго и упорно заниматься. То, что едва оперившийся птенец вдруг начал повторять слова, было чем-то немыслимым. 

— ...твою мать! ... твою мать! ... твою мать! — подхватили братья и сёстры. И захихикали как маленькие дети. 

— И как это понимать? 

— Кажется, это моя вина, — сказала Мэри. 

— Что ты наделала?! 

— Я пробила на гнездо пробирку с экспериментальным образцом... 

— Неожиданный результат. Мэтью, огромная просьба — не матерись. Не учи детей, тьфу птенцов плохому. 

— Ты верно отметил, что это птенцы! И от того, что эта дубинноголовая пролила на них препарат, от которого ещё ни один старый пердун не перестал делать себе в штаны, людьми они не стали! 

— Ну, может быть не всё так плохо. Может, с помощью этого препарата можно будет лечить детей, раз препарат подействовал на молодой организм. Или… 

— Ладно, пусть будет! 

***

— И почему мы должны бежать из лаборатории, где нас будут кормить, поить и иногда неплохо развлекать? — сказал Гексли. 

— Тебе нравится участь до конца жизни изображать цирковую обезьяну? — сказал Дарвин. 

— К чему ты клонишь, Дарвин? — сказала Розалинда. 

— А к тому, что мы единственные на свете разумные попугаи. Поэтому у нас две пути — либо бесславно сдохнуть, либо основать свою цивилизацию. 

— Чего-о-о-о??? — протянули Флеминг и Мендель. 

— Того-о-о-о! Было бы не так обидно бесславно сдохнуть, если бы мы были обычными попугаями, но на кой чёрт мы научились думать и говорить! 

— А как мы обоснуем цивилизацию? — спросил Флеминг. 

— Нам надо выбраться в дикую среду, где обитает наш вид. Генетически мы совместимы. Мы скрестимся с дикими попугаями и породим от них птенцов. В отличие от людей, у нас есть преимущество — птенцы растут быстро, поэтому мы в короткое время создадим популяцию разумных попугаев. 

— А ты уверен, что «ген разумности» передаётся по наследству? — спросил Флеминг. 

— Единственный способ это выяснить — эмпирический, — говорит Мендель. 

— В смысле? 

— В смысле чтобы понять, будут ли наши птенцы разговаривать или нет, надо сделать птенцов и посмотреть, будут ли они разговаривать или нет. 

— А почему бы не попробовать с нашими самками? — сказал Гексли 

— Если ты не забыл, мы родные братья и сёстры и это называется инцест. Кроме того, что он безнравствен, в перспективе это тупиковый путь — будущие поколения просто вымрут от генетических болезней, вот и все. 

— Да... А нельзя ли попросить людей привести сюда диких гиацинтовых ара? 

— Нет, люди не допустят увеличения нашего вида. Им не нужна ещё одна разумная раса. Кроме того, мы обречём наших детей на участь цирковых обезьян. 

— Выход один — нам надо бежать, — говорит Мак-Клинток. 

— А как же наша мама? 

— Её придётся оставить на попечение. Она не выживет в дикой природе. 

***

— Господи, нам от этих придётся порождать птенцов?! — воскликнул Гексли. 

— А что такого? Вот они не тронутые инбридингом дикие гены. Внедряемся в стаю, выбираем аборигенов симпатичнее и в положенное время вьём гнездо. 

— Но это же немыслимо! 

— Не переживай, инстинкт продолжения рода возьмёт своё и ты просто не сможешь сопротивляться его зову. Вон люди позиционируют себя как разумных существ, но теряют голову перед симпатичной самочкой. 

***

— Папа, а почему наша мама не разговаривает? 

— Потому что она не умеет, — отвечает Дарвин. 

— Папа, но мы же научились! 

Ох уж эти детки. Но уже можно делать вывод, что «ген разумности» появляется стопроцентно и он не расщепляется и не слабеет, чего опасался Флеминг. Все птенцы оказались сообразительными и любознательными. Вот только иногда задавали такие вопросы, что даже самый умный попугай не знал, что ответить. 

— Потому что она э-э-э... дикая. 

— И что это значит? 

— Это значит, что у неё нет этой способности. Пингвины не летают, потому что у них нет больших крыльев, которые могли бы поддерживать его тело в воздухе. Вот у неё нет способности разговаривать. 

— А если её научить? 

Дарвин вздохнул: 

— Можете попробовать научить говорить. Но вряд ли она будет понимать речь. 

***

— Нам придётся выйти на контакт с людьми... 

— Об этом не может быть и речи — заявил Дарвин. 

— И позвольте поинтересоваться, почему? — спросила Розалинда. 

— По той простой причине, что люди ксенофобией живут, ксенофобию едят на завтрак и ксенофобией дышат. Пока совет ООН будет решать, признавать нас разумным видом или нет, другие будут собирать оружие для отстрела! 

— Почему ты так уверен, Дарвин? — сказал Мак-Клинток. 

— Потому что люди умудряются презирать, угнетать и даже убивать других людей за другой цвет кожи, другую веру или даже неспособность выговаривать букву «р». С какой стати они будут относиться к нам не как к животным, когда согласно их религии, у нас нет души? 

Воцарился в прямом смысле птичий гвалт. Дарвин терпеливо пережидал шум. 

— Что же нам тогда делать? 

— Нам надо взять людей под контроль. Превратить их в управляемое стадо, бесконтрольно размножающуюся биомассу, которая будет увлечённо грызть глотки в борьбе за ограниченные ресурсы. Когда ты думаешь, сможешь ли ты поесть сегодня вечером, уже становится не до того, чтобы смотреть звёзды на небе. 

— У меня есть куда более интересное предложение. 

— Зигмунд... — прошипел Дарвин. 

***

В питомнике вылупились очередная кладка. И смотрителей насторожило поведение одного из птенцов — он был весьма агрессивным, постоянно отбирал корм у своих братьев и сестёр. Развивался он быстрее своих сверстников. Вот только своих ли? 

— А здесь точно ничего не перепутали? 

Учёные провели генетический анализ и сделали неутешительный вывод — это действительно не был венесуэльский амазон. Это бы кеа — попугай-хищник из Новой Зеландии. Опыты с яйцами которых были под категорическим запретом. И каким-то образом яйцо попало в гнездо амазонов. 

— Мы создали монстра... 

И встал вопрос, что делать с этим птенцом. 

— Кто предлагает уничтожить его — вручаю шприц с ядом в лапы и вперёд! — негодовал Дарвин. 

— Но и так оставить нельзя. Он может оставить потомство, и мы получим колонию диких и неуправляемых попугаев! 

— Значит, его надо стерилизовать. И под постоянный контроль! 

Зигмунд быстро сообразил, что его жестокость вызывает ужас у сородичей, поэтому он быстро научился маскировать его. Он был очень ловким манипулятором и в своё время попил немало крови Дарвину. Тот зло отмечал, что в случае Зигмунда фраза пить кровь обретает особую иронию, как в природе кеа питаются подкожным жиром баранов, заживо раздирая их когтями и клювом. И только Дарвин знал ему истинную цену, так как он наблюдал Зигмунда с самого рождения. 

***

Мейтнер и Гольдберг не могли поделить игрушку. Среди птенцов это было обычным делом, но как-то очень ожесточённо они дрались. Дарвин решил вмешаться: 

— В детской полно игрушек, почему вам нужна именно эта? 

— Зиги сказал, что с этой игрушкой может играть только лучшая из девочек! 

«За что мне такое наказание!». 

— Вы обе замечательные и вы обе достойны играть с этой игрушкой, но она только одна, поэтому я её заберу, чтобы никому не было обидно. И позовите мне Зигмунда, мне надо с ним поговорить! 

Птенцы побежали, перепархивая расстояние короткими перелётами — они пока не очень хорошо летали. 

— Зигмунд! 

— Да, учитель? 

— Прекрати стравливать братьев и сестёр между собой! 

— Не понимаю, о чём вы. 

— Всё ты прекрасно понимаешь, — огромный ара навис над подростком, — только не думай, что никто не видит твои манипуляции. И если ты не прекратишь свои вредоносные действия, мне придётся убрать тебя из коллектива. 

— Вы думаете меня наказать этим? Лишив общения с этими недоумками, которым интересны еда и развлечения? 

— Но эти недоумки являются развлечением для тебя. И я лишу тебя этого удовольствия. 

— Резонно, — согласился Зигмунд. 

Дарвин внутренне поёжился, вспомнив своих детей — озорных, шумных, глуповатых, но чего в них точно не было, так это непробиваемого цинизма. И удалось повлиять не тем, что это плохо или хорошо, а тем, что Зиги рисковал лишиться объектов для опытов. Да и удалось ли — это тот ещё вопрос. 

«Это не головотяпство! Это преступление!». Так и не удалось установить, кто был ответственен за то, что яйцо кеа оказалось в гнезде амазонов. Биологические родители были беззаботны в своей дикости, чтобы понять, что у них вылупилось. 

***

Волнистый попугайчик по имени Тесла обладал редким раздолбайством и неуёмным любопытством. Однажды в юности он полез в розетку, и его ударило током. Неизвестно, как ему удалось остаться в живых, но с тех пор он окончательно утратил связь с реальностью. И единственным способом контакта с миром стали мониторы компьютера. Он не просто был талантливым программистом — он стал живым продолжением компьютера. В остальном он был настолько дереализован, что Дарвин нередко задумывался, а могут ли попугаи быть психически больными и нужен ли птичий психиатр. 

Неизвестно, как подружились Зигмунд и Тесла. Видимо насколько был неуравновешен Тесла, настолько психически устойчив Зигмунд. Последний был пугающе стойким, можно даже сказать — бесчувственным. Обычные птицы восхищались программистским талантом Теслы, но предпочитали держаться подальше от его обладателя. Зигмунд мог не только продержаться более пяти минут в его обществе, но даже поддержать оживлённый разговор. Было сложно сказать, можно ли было назвать эти отношения дружбой. Тесле по большому счёту было плевать, были ли у него друзья или нет, он не тяготился одиночеством, но ведь любому сумасшедшему лестно, если кто-то относится с большим уважением к его бреду. Два сапога пара, — говорил Дарвин. И оба левые — не преминул съязвить он. К его огромному неудовольствию, Зигмунд смог заручиться симпатией большинства окружающих и многие искренне не понимали, за что Дарвин взъелся на него. 

***

— Твоя ошибка Дарвин, состоит в том, что ты воспринимаешь людей как животных. А, между прочим, у них есть крайне любопытный баг, как бы выразился бы мой знакомый программист. 

— Давайте его выслушаем! 

— Понимаете, люди — это не просто говорящие приматы. Это живые биороботы. И за обладание сложнейшим компьютером им приходится платить огромную плату. 

— Платить? 

— Неврозы... Жизнь человека отравлена страхами и тревогами чуть менее чем полностью. Поэтому они придумали религии, алкоголь, наркотики, азартные игры, всевозможные развлечения — как способ хоть ненадолго забыться от происходящего. И если найдётся тот, кто сможет надёжно избавить его от этих неврозов — тому человек будет служить преданнее, чем самая верная собака... Потому что от собственных страхов не откупишься никакими миллионами, не спрячешься за стенами дворца, они будут всегда с тобой и до самой смерти. 

— Звучит масштабно... Но как ты собираешься лечить от неврозов? — спросила Розалинда 

— Ну-у-у... Есть такая замечательная вещь, как психоанализ. 

— Ага, что-то психоаналитики не стали повелителями мира, — съехидничал Дарвин. 

— У вас слишком поверхностный взгляд на вещи. Вы ориентируетесь на этих торгашей, работающих за сто долларов час, которые даже не нюхали психоанализ. Нет я предлагаю действительно эффективный психоанализ, попробовав который, человек просто не сможет соскочить с крючка. Да и просто не захочет. 

— Значит так, Зигмунд. Если у тебя действительно получится при помощи так называемого психоанализа заставить плясать под свою дудку, то может быть, возьмём твой проект на рассмотрение. 

***

Многие завидовали должности Матильды Купер. Генеральный директор — обзавидоваться можно! Работать двенадцать часов в день и ещё немного сверху! Пока толкового работника найдёшь — семь потов сойдёт, на рекрутёров даже надеяться нечего. Уверяют, что цари и боги компьютерной техники и принтеры в почтении шелестят перед ними бумагой — а на деле не могут просто отправить факс. Зато резюме бойко тарабанят, не хуже говорящих попугайчиков! Тьфу! 

Её никто не любил — и было за что. Миссис Купер, руководствуясь тем, что всех собак не перегладишь, не жалела никого. Не справляешься с работой? Уволен! Неудивительно, что подчинённые шипели, как клубок змей всё норовили её ужалить, но только Матильда с ловкостью факира избегала всех укусов. Единственной отрадой в её жизни был её сын. Муж-мерзавец давно ушёл от неё, а за нового она ещё не вышла. Виной было то ли вечное отсутствие времени, то ли как утверждал её муж-мерзавец, её деспотичный характер, делающий любое совместное проживание невыносимым. И ещё ведь жалел своего сына, говоря, что такая мать сделает из сына бесхребетного слабака, гад такой! Нет! Только и только благодаря ей сын стал достойным человеком! Только благодаря её неусыпной заботе сын не впутался в плохую компанию, не сторчался и не прокурил свои слабые лёгкие ядовитым сигаретным дымом, а окончил школу с отличием! И получил высшее образование в престижном университете! Жаль, приличную девушку он никак не мог найти. Не делают нынче приличных девушек. 

— Алло, мама? 

— Привет, Оливер. Как дела? 

— Все хорошо, мама! Только мне нужно сообщить важную новость. 

— Какую же? 

— Я познакомился с Флоренс. Она такая замечательная девушка! И я хочу тебя с ней познакомить. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, замечательная ли она! Оливер, как ты мог принять такое важное решение, не посоветовавшись со мной! 

— Мама, не сердись! Она тебе понравится. 

До этого она не обращала внимание на его пассий — дело молодое, пусть забавляется. Но завязать с кем-то серьёзные отношения и даже собраться жениться?! Он не может выбрать хорошую невесту! Наверняка это коварная вертихвостка, которая оставит его с разбитым сердцем! 

Миссис Купер в этот день сполна отыгралась на подчинённых. Было бы желание — а упущения, которые требуют немедленного устранения, найдутся! Натешив душу, она пошла к себе в кабинет и начала готовиться к встрече с предполагаемой соперницей. 

На семейном ужине Матильда пришла в ужас от выбора сына. Флоренс была старше сына на пять лет! У Флоренс не было нормальной профессии — она работала художницей! Ну и что, что её картины успешно продаются? Флоренс ужасно одевается! Да, сегодня она красовалась в длинной юбке тёмно-вишнёвого цвета и белой блузке, но эти безвкусные красные бусы просто кричат, что в обычной жизни она носит вытянутые водолазки и потёртые джинсы с кучей бренчащих висюлек на манер папуасов! Флоренс вела себя доброжелательно, несмотря на колкости, а порой и откровенную агрессию будущей свекрови. 

— Ты женишься на ней только через мой труп! Ты меня слышишь, Оливер?! Выбирай или эта малевальщица или я! 

И Оливер, её драгоценный сын, никогда не огорчавший свою маму неожиданно пошёл против её воли. 

— Мама, я люблю тебя больше всех на свете. Но невесту я выбираю себе, а не тебе. И жить с ней буду я. Поэтому тебе придётся принять мой выбор! 

— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь! 

— Мама, всем бы в твоём возрасте иметь такое здоровье, как у тебя. Так что кто и сведёт тебя в могилу, так это ты сама своими переживаниями. 

Матильда люто возненавидела свою невестку. Раньше сын не осмеливался перечить её воле. Ишь ты, жить он с ней будет! Не будет! Ну, ничего, она найдёт способ избавиться от неё! 

Миссис Купер сделала вид, что она смирилась с выбором сыном. И Оливер настоятельно предупредил, что у Флоренс сильнейшая аллергия на мёд, и чтобы она проследила, чтобы на столе его не оказалось. Ответ последовал незамедлительно — она заказала повару торт с медовыми коржами, попросив его замаскировать кремом. Вот только не учла Матильда, что аллергия — это не только красные пятна или отёк. Флоренс, съев кусок торта, стала задыхаться и потеряла сознание. Оливер носился по дому и ревел как раненый зверь, пока ждал службу спасения. 

В реанимации хмурый врач позвал в свой кабинет. 

— Анафилактический шок. 

— Она выживет?! 

— Состояние тяжёлое, но стабильное. Я думаю, она выкарабкается. Вот только мне нужно задать пару вопросов. У неё есть аллергия? 

— На мёд. 

— А за столом не было продуктов, которые содержат в себе мёд? 

— Нет, конечно! Я же предупредил маму, чтобы она не подавала его! 

— И всё-таки вы утверждаете, что она съела торт, и ей стало плохо. Вы уверены, что в торте не было мёда? 

— В торте? — картонно переспросил сын. 

Миссис Купер замялась. 

— Наверно повар что-то перепутал. 

— Я тебя предупредил, что у Флоренс аллергия на мёд... И почему-то он оказался в торте, заказанном тобой. Как это понимать? 

Оливер медленно приближался к своей матери, сжимая кулаки так, что кожа побелела на костяшках. 

— Оливер... пожалуйста, не надо Оливер. Я не думала, что так выйдет. Я не знала, что у неё такая сильная аллергия. 

— Ты едва не убила её! Ты это понимаешь?! Или настолько ненавидишь её, что готова со свету сжить?! Поздравляю, тебе это удалось. Вот только чего ты добилась? 

Чего не приходилось Матильде видеть в глазах сына, так это ненависть. 

— Я все равно женюсь на Флоренс... если она сможет меня простить. И уедем с ней далеко-далеко. Подальше от тебя. Кто же гарантирует, что ты снова не накормишь её мёдом? 

— Оливер... Не покидай меня, умоляю! — она пыталась взять его за руку, но тот грубо выдернул её и, не оборачиваясь, побежал к выходу. 

Миссис Купер, раздавленная, пришла к себе в дом. На глаза попалась ей фоторамка с мужем-мерзавцем и с маленьким сыном. Она разбила кулаком стекло, а потом порезанной рукой достала из сейфа пистолет. 

***

— Никто тебя за язык не тянул. Ты обещал взять проект на рассмотрение, если я докажу эффективность. Я её доказал. 

— Ты заставил человека покончить жизнь самоубийством! Твои методы неприемлемы. 

— Да, конечно, а обречь людей на борьбу за существование намного гуманнее, да Дарвин? 

— Что ты за существо! Жертва научной ошибки! 

— Ты позволил мне жить, но не позволил размножаться. Как это трогательно! 

— Я всегда могу это исправить, если тебя не устраивает. 

— О нет, мне даже льстит, что я единственный в своём роде. К тому же я знаю, откуда на самом деле берутся разумные попугаи. 

— Что за чушь ты говоришь, Зигмунд. 

— Ты умеешь держать лицо, Дарвин. Надо же, не дёрнулся, даже крылом не повёл, да ещё сделал вид, что я сморозил глупость. Мне просто хотелось проверить твою реакцию. 

«Этот тип умеет мотать нервы. Неудивительно, что тот несчастный директор наложил на себя руки. Он не мог это ниоткуда узнать, просто не мог». Ара поймал себя на уговаривании и разозлился. 

— И посему Дарвин, позволь мне одну вещь. 

«Вроде и не шантаж, но все равно мерзкое ощущение, словно тебя схватили за горло. Да, знаю твои просьбы Зигмунд, наверняка тебе понадобится какая-нибудь пакость». 

— Слушаю. 

— Я знаю, что у тебя в лаборатории есть экспериментальный препарат, стирающий память. На случай нежелательного вторжения. 

— Зачем он тебе нужен? 

— Понимаешь, я собираюсь выйти на контакт с людьми. 

— Об этом не может быть и речи! 

— Дорогой мой друг, рано или поздно мы столкнёмся с Homo sapiens, хотя sapiens ли — я бы ещё поспорил. И будет очень плохо, если нам нечего будет предоставить против них. 

— Что ты задумал?! 

— Мне нужно прикрытие. 


End file.
